


So Aaron's a lass?

by brangelina_of_the_gallaghers



Series: And You Are? [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers/pseuds/brangelina_of_the_gallaghers
Summary: Diane finds out.(Final installment of the series.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad because WTF ROBERT so I figured I'd finish off my series to make me feel better.
> 
> Also, this is my 50th fic and I'm just short of 200,000 words!! *mini-dance*

Diane softly knocked on her step-son's room door, hoping not to disturb him if he was asleep.

No response.

She knocked again before trying the handle. It was unlocked. A small smile grew on her cheeks as she struggled to open the door, hands full of drinks for the men.

When she breached the threshold she was expecting to see Aaron and Robert sound asleep, uncomfortable in their small beds. What she actually saw was one empty small bed and one with the two squashed together.

 _That bed is too small for two_  

 _Hold on. Aaron and Robert are sharing a bed._ She took in their peaceful, sleeping forms; Robert's arm wrapped tightly over Aaron's waist, the younger boy's hand laying softly, comfortably over it. They looked content. Two more realisations then hit her. 1 being the pair were stark naked and their clothes were dispersed around the cramped room haphazardly, and 2 being that she shouldn't be witnessing such an intimate situation. She lay the mugs down on the nearest surface and left the room as quick as a flash, closing the door as softly as possible behind her.

But it wasn't soft enough. Robert stirred slightly, tensing momentarily around the small body in front of him. A grin swept his face as he took in the rest of his surroundings: naked, warm, soft bed, small room, oh yeah, B & B. He nestled his head further into his bed-mate's hair and took in his comforting scent. Was this really happening? Yes. Yes it was. Robert had a boyfriend. **Aaron was Robert's boyfriend.**

But what had woken him? Aaron was too deep in his peaceful slumber to his disturbed him and everything around him was silent. He looked at the clock; he didn't remember setting an alarm but maybe Aaron had? No, just the number 0726 burning the morning-lit haze of the room. He surveyed the room once more, limply lifting his head from the dense pillow and looking to the floor to see if anything had fallen. He was about to put it down to his natural body clock - although it seemed more likely that it was flying pigs - when he caught a glimpse of two mugs on the dressing table. Two mugs he was pretty sure weren't there when he went to sleep.

Someone had been in the room.

**Someone had seen them in bed.**

It could just have been Chas. She could have brought a cuppa as a peace offering - unlikely. Victoria could have been coming for a girly chat - at this time... unlikely. Val could have been coming to check up on her guests - unlikely.

It must have been Diane. **Diane knew.**

He sat bolt upright and inadvertently shook Aaron awake.

"What's wrong?" The boy asked, not really sounding like he cared.

"Someone's been in here."

"It was probably just a dream mate."

"Well the steam coming from those mugs looks fairly real for a dream."

Aaron rolled over with a sight and followed Robert's gaze. "Probably just me mum. She knows about us anyway; doesn't matter what she saw."

"After last night, I doubt your mum would come in here offering me an olive branch. I think it was Diane."

"Right, so, take a shower, put someone clothes on and go tell her you're bisexual."

"Why are you being so calm about this?" The blond got up and started pacing the narrow strip of then carpet between the beds, feeling Aaron's gaze on him at all times.

"Because it's no big deal. You were going to have to tell her eventually. Yesterday you said you were all for being an out and proud couple." The younger boy looked away as red grew in his cheeks.

"Hey." Robert gently lay his hand on Aaron's face, kneeling down next to the bed. "I want to be with you. I just needed you to be patient. I needed to find the right words to tell her. I didn't want her to find out like this."

"But you're okay that she knows?"

"Of course. It's just how she knows that I'm not happy about. I know she'll be find with it, she just deserved to hear it from me."

"So shower, get dressed and go apologise. Then come back here and I'll make coming out worth your while." The boy began to sit up. "If you're okay coming out, I'm okay having a boyfriend.

"Yeah?" Robert's grin grew to a 100 watt smile.

"Yeah."

"Then I guess I'm going to go and come out to my step-mum and anyone else out there."

"Easy there tiger. Maybe just Diane first, ay?" The younger man chuckled, endearing smirk reaching his ears.

The pair laughed until Robert leaned in and joined their lips and all of a sudden laughing was the last thing on their minds.

* * *

 

"Hi." Robert said softly as he approached Diane, who was nursing a cup of tea in the B & B's cafe.

"Hi, Pet." The woman's words were almost inaudible as she looked off into the distance.

"I need to explain." The chair's squeak reverberated around the room as he pulled it out and took a seat opposite his step-mother.

"You don't need to explain anything. You're free to be who you want to be. I don't mind if you're gay."

"I'm not gay." He voiced quietly as his gaze traveled around the room's other occupants.

"Oh so Aaron's a lass now, is he?" The woman said sarcastically.

"No. I'm bisexual. And as of last night Aaron's my boyfriend."

"Just last night? Because you seemed pretty close."

"Well we've been-" he shrugged his shoulders, hoping she'd understood. The woman's face remained blank so he shrugged again, raising his eyebrows. "-for a while now but when Chas found out we decided we might as well go for it."

"Chas knows?" Diane queried, anger seeping into her tone. "But you didn't feel comfortable telling me?"

"No. She had to find out through observation, too. Only we were in much more compromising positions when she walked in. And I was planning on telling you soon. It's not fair for others to know and us still going on behind your back."

"Who else knows?"

"Chas, Val, Vic, Adam, Cain and Paddy." He almost recited the list he'd gone over several times when locked in his thoughts.

"All the people yous two are closest to but not me." She looked down to the table. "Why didn't you feel comfortable telling me, love?"

"I don't know. I knew you'd be fine with it, of course, but there was just something stopping me letting it be real. I'm sorry."

"Oh don't be sorry, Pet. Come here." She stood up and reached her arms out. The man smiled and walked into her grasp, resting his head against hers and holding her tightly.

"So, Aaron?" She asked as they pulled apart.

Robert laughed, cheeks turning a soft pink. "Um, yeah, it just sort of happened."

"How long?"

"Since the night I arrived."

"That was fast." She chuckled, amazed.

"Yeah, well, I was gripped. Also he's hot and I was-" He trailed off "-um, scared." he finished. _How was I idiotic enough to almost tell her I was horny?_  

Thoughts of the night he arrived in Emmerdale came back to him and a grin grew on his lips. "I'm going to head back up. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Of course, love. I'm glad you're happy."

Robert took long strides to get back to his room, back to his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So thoughts on the Rebecca/Robert kiss?  
> Unfortunately, I think he's seriously considering an affair again. That or kissing her is all part of his plan? It'll be one extreme or another. I just want the storyline to be over and the wedding planning to begin.


End file.
